Llueve
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Alfred a veces es "un tanto" despistado y en esta ocasión llueve. Un drabble divertido sobre esta pareja tan... genialosa. ¿Crack? USA/UK, o lo que es lo mismo, Alfred/Arthur.


A ver, esto es una locura que se me ha ocurrido mientras yo, con lo despistada que soy, me mojaba en la parada del autobús esperando a una amiga. xDD Si, parece mentira, pero es lo que ha tocado. Y sí, lo sé! Debo fics, y lo siento pero es que a veces viene otra inspiración sobre otra serie y toca escribir antes de que se olvide.

No es la primera cosa sobre Hetalia que escribo, la verdad, pero si la primera que publico en y creo que no está de más decir que **Hetalia no me pertenece a mi **(Aunque me encantaría que me perteneciese, entonces seguro que instauraría una constitución de Yaoi obligatoria a todas las naciones.) Ah y **aviso que es shonen ai (chico x chico) **Así que si no te gusta, no leas, eso si, creo que Alfred me quedó bastante OoC. T_T Pero es lo que hay.

**Llueve.**

_Drabble 549 palabras._

Llueve, si, llueve. Con TODAS sus letras.

¿Cómo sé que llueve? Bien, no es que esté mirando por la ventana ni que lo haya escuchado en las noticias. No. Lo sé porque…

Me estoy mojando.

Y la pregunta es ¿Por qué un gran héroe como yo se está mojando? Bueno, la respuesta es MUY, MUY sencilla: estoy esperando a alguien.

Debajo del alerón de la parada del autobús, mirando por la calle a ver si aparece la persona a la que espero. Hemos quedado, solo espero que no se olvide de venir o que al ver que llueve… no haya decidido no venir. Levanto la cabeza pero no alcanzo a ver su casa (Que hay que reconocer que es bastante grande, es una mansión, obviamente.) pero la niebla comienza a cubrir la calle, maldito Londres, siempre con mal tiempo.

Pero claro, por esos ojos verdes, esas cejas demasiado pobladas, esa ropa cursi y esa sonrisa tímida, esa piel blanca y… el poco talento para la cocina, por ello esperaría más tiempo. Bueno, somos amigos (y mucho más que eso, casi hermanos, aunque yo haya renegado de él como familia, años atrás en una guerra que no quiero recordar.) y ver que no llega da bastante angustia, sobre todo porque aun que no quiera admitirlo: le amo. Pero shhh, eso es un secreto de que Japón no se puede enterar, a saber lo que haría Kiku con esa información… Pero volvamos a la realidad… Kiku lo sabe desde hace semanas, y también el idiota de Francis, Yao seguro que también se ha enterado y creo que Feliciano fue el que lo dedujo el primero. Bah, fueron lentos, él lo sabe desde hace meses, desde el mismo catorce de febrero en el que me regaló chocolate y yo confesé amarlo. Bah, no sé para qué lo oculto, si todos los países lo saben (creo que Austria no…).

Y, volviendo a la realidad, llevo unos tres cuartos de hora esperando como un pasmarote en la parada del autobús. "Muy bien, no lo esperaré más, si no llega tomaré el próximo autobús." Pienso con sencillez. Llega un autobús pero decido darle una oportunidad de llegar y yo espero al siguiente. Suspiro. De pronto comienza a vibrar mi teléfono mobil, lo saco del bolsillo y respondo a la llamada de Artie.

-¡Arth…!-comienzo feliz de la vida al escuchar su voz, en lugar de recriminarle que me haga esperar.

-¡Alfred!-reprocha casi a gritos.-¿Dónde estás?-pregunta con tono de enfado.

-¿Yo…? Esperándote desde hace rato.-respondo mirando a todos lados. El se queda en silencio un momento.

-No te veo.-responde finalmente.

-Pues estoy aquí, en la parada del autobús en la calle Oxford.-le digo enfadado esta vez yo, me quiere tomar el pelo, eso seguro.

-…-nada, no responde nada, se echa a reír.-Anda, ven YA a Abbey Road, que estás más perdido que un pingüino en el desierto…-me dice finalmente intentando dejar de reírse.

"Bravo por ti, Alfred J. Jones… Llevas una hora esperando en la parada equivocada" me digo antes de renegar y tomar el autobús, será mejor que lo coja por que la Abbey Road me cae algo lejos. Si es que lo de ir por Londres no es bueno… La próxima vez quedaré con el en Nueva York, que seguro que se pierde.

* * *

_¿Reviews? :3_

_Tengo una linda Death note y no dudaré en usarla._

_Además, estoy segura de que a Alfred le encantará saber que alguien comenta... (?)_

_¡Hasta otra!_


End file.
